


Quiet Moments

by letswritesomethings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, and short! look at that, guess i should tag that maybe? ish, idk its soft, this is just how pining be tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letswritesomethings/pseuds/letswritesomethings
Summary: Daichi finds some overwhelming emotions in the silent moments with Suga.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	Quiet Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, look who actually set out to write something short and actually wrote something short. Amazing. I dunno take my feelings in this fic. Sincerely though, thank you for taking the time to read this <3  
> -Cass
> 
> *Please let me know if you catch any glaring grammar mistakes!

They were alone again.

It wasn’t exactly unusual for Daichi and Suga to be alone together. They were best friends after all. But lately, it felt difficult. It wasn’t exactly a bad difficult, just an inconvenient one.

Daichi was sure that he was the only one who felt it. He could tell in the way Suga’s smile remained honest and open. He knew every one of Suga’s smiles. He knew each smile like he knew Suga’s every habit and thought. He knew more about Suga than he could quantify. And all he wanted was to learn more.

The greed to learn more, to know Suga completely, wasn’t wholly unwelcome, but it made moments like these that much harder. Silent moments where they simply existed in the same space. Moments that used to be peaceful now filled by the anxious stir within him. His thoughts spilling out “ _ I miss you” _ s to the person sitting two feet away.

It was a Saturday. They decided to spend some time together. Suga came to Daichi’s house and here they were. They were each doing different things, simply content to be in one another’s presence. Daichi loved moments like these.

He fiddled absently with his phone in his hands but kept his eyes on Suga. Suga, who was sitting on Daichi’s bed, reading a book, a slight smile on his face. Daichi mimicked the smile before he could even attempt to stop it. The pit in his stomach pulled a little harder and he  _ ached. _ Suga was right in front of him, but he wanted him to be closer.

He wanted to pull him close enough to finally convince his head to stop missing him. Pull him close enough to calm his every fear.

His brain whispered that he could. He could reach over and ask Suga to come closer and Daichi knew Suga would. He knew because Suga was like that. Always willing to help Daichi in any way he could. It made Daichi’s heart ache even more.

There was a part of him that felt Suga’s love. Felt a purity that resonated trust and admiration. Felt it every time he met those brown eyes, every time a smile appeared on Suga’s face. He felt it, but he couldn’t be sure it was real.

There was no room for error. If Daichi let himself misstep he could cause problems and causing Suga problems was the last thing Daichi wanted to do.

But it  _ ached _ . And Suga was  _ right there _ . 

Right there and he looked perfect. Every part of him. And when his eyes finally lifted off the page and met Daichi’s, Daichi was weak. He couldn’t deny himself anymore. He couldn’t deny the concerned gaze in front of him anymore.

“Hey, Suga?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m in love with you.”

A blink. Once. Twice. And then:

“I’m in love with you back.”

There was no hesitance in the words. No questions. Simple acceptance and acknowledgment.

There was Suga’s brightest smile. The one reserved only for special occasions. The one that appeared as a mirror to Daichi’s own.

And there was silence. Silence that was peaceful.

**Author's Note:**

> im Soft.  
> Please let me know what you thought! This is closer to my normal writing style than a lot of my other fics so I worked hard on it and would love to know what you guys think (also I just love talking to people - feel free to hit me up on tumblr at the same username)  
> Thank you so much for reading this even though it's short - yall inspire me <3  
> -Cass
> 
> *While writing this, I listened to songs from Frozen II and Steven Universe (because im a lesbian)


End file.
